


Пути развития

by north_venice



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пока Джон любит собак, думает он, когда револьвер у него в руках снова щёлкает, всё в порядке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пути развития

Оборачиваясь назад, Адамска не думает, что в итоге всё могло пойти по-другому. Никто не говорил, что выбор когда-либо был, никто не говорил, что он когда-либо будет; Оцелот просто двигается вперёд, вычёркивая строчки из длинного списка, и иногда ставит галочки напротив пары пунктов, и иногда задерживается на одном или двух чуть дольше, потому что ему нравится, как Джон осторожно двигается между бараками в прицеле его снайперской винтовки, ему нравится, как Джон смотрит прямо на него, широко раскрыв единственный глаз в удивлении, когда одному из пропущенных им солдат Оцелот всаживает нож в шею, зажимая рот рукой, и усмехается, ничего не объясняя — услышат. Потому что ему нравится, что волосы у Джона пахнут порохом, грязью и потом, ему нравится, как Джон смотрит на него, недоумённо хмурясь, и до последнего не понимает, когда Адамска проводит пальцами по рукавам камуфляжной формы. Раз за разом — три лишних взгляда, пара улыбок, одно случайное прикосновение, которое Оцелот чувствует — до костей ощущает — даже через кожу перчаток. Простая арифметика.

Он, может быть, и мог бы свернуть где-то не туда, но тогда это бы ничего не стоило.

Их встречи — это редкие минуты пару раз в году (если повезёт), которые для Джона всегда становятся неожиданными, потому что Джон, конечно, не ожидает встретить его случайно где-то в джунглях в Южной Америке или в местном баре, но он уже перестал каждый раз тянуться за пистолетом — он считать умеет, а всё, что после двух, почему-то называется статистикой, и он склонен верить, что и в четвёртый раз Оцелот не пустит ему пулю в череп. Можно было бы обойтись и без этого, но это маленькие слабости из разряда тех, что Адам себе может позволить, и он не собирается упускать возможность.

Оцелот думает иногда с усмешкой, обычно ночью, когда не успевает заснуть до того, как ненужные мысли начинают лезть в голову, что сложись всё как-то иначе в самом начале, в Целиноярске, — его жизнь пошла бы совсем по иной дорожке. А потом решает, что всё это чушь — он был бы здесь. Всё равно. Так или иначе.

Джон ничего не понимает до тех самых пор, пока ЕВА не кричит ему всё в лицо, как-то случайно вспылив (потому что само присутствие Адамски рядом её невероятно выводит из себя, но об этом она, конечно, не говорит), пока Джон не смотрит на него снова, теперь как-то иначе, кажется, на самом деле удивившись, и Оцелот не может сдержать смеха, потому что на ЕВУ ему, в общем-то, плевать, но ему плевать примерно так, как остальные люди ненавидят, и потому что выражение лица Джона бесценно.

В итоге это всё ничего не меняет, потому что если что-то и не является частью плана, это не означает ещё, что имеется альтернативное развитие. Не в их случае.

Путь есть только прямо — когда Оцелот пьян и целует его, а Джон, хоть и выпил, но, видимо, не настолько, чтобы ответить. Так что он смеётся и говорит «прости» и ещё «я польщён», и ещё «не сегодня», и Оцелот пожимает плечами, не задумываясь о причинах. Это не проблема. Он придерживается плана — торопиться ему некуда.

Джон почему-то не избегает его после этого, а держится где-то рядом, и это, пожалуй, единственное, что вводит Оцелота (иногда) в ступор. Джон, в конце концов, из того типа людей, что таскают в дом собак с улицы и возятся с ними первые пару месяцев, а потом треплют по голове на прощание, говорят что-то нелепое в духе «ты за главного» или «присмотри тут за всем, пока меня нет», хлопают дверью и оставляют одних в квартире с полной миской еды, будто этого должно хватить, и всё, что остаётся — смотреть тупо на дверь часами, ожидая, что она откроется. Адамска знает, как это работает. Адамска знает, что дверь не откроется. Потому не видит смысла сидеть на месте.

Иногда Джон возвращается — мимолётными улыбками, которые по ощущениям как если бы по голове потрепали, — и иногда ему — _на самом деле_ — кажется, что рука Джона тянется к его волосам, в том (не)привычном жесте. Это где-то между, где-то случайно, где-то просто ненароком столкнувшись, спустя месяцы, годы, и это, в общем-то, для Джона не то чтобы ничего не значит — он, наверное, просто слишком устал или слишком сломался, и это, думает Оцелот, нормально. Ему сейчас немного за двадцать и недалеко до тридцать, и он уже начинает задумываться о подобных вещах, но на всё, что касается Джона, приходится смотреть с других углов; на всё, что касается Джона, приходится смотреть через толстые линзы собственной не-одержимости, и это немного сложно, когда Джон впервые отвечает на его поцелуй, не отшатываясь, не отшучиваясь, как-то слишком охотно, как-то слишком отчаянно, как-то немного безысходно, словно пытается так сбежать, и остаётся на ночь. А потом снова уходит, но Оцелот отчего-то не чувствует разрастающейся пустоты внутри или что там должно быть. Словно ничего не поменялось.

Адамска, в общем, не против — годы прививают ему привычку к терпению, и он готов ждать, сколько понадобится, прижавшись к земле и не отводя взгляда, чтобы не потерять Джона случайно из вида, потому что Джон — это, в сущности, _всё_ , и он не может его упустить. Адамска, в общем, не против, когда целует его, прижимая к стене, к кровати, к чему угодно, цепляя пальцами в перчатках ремешки на его форме, даже если у Джона взгляд немного стеклянный и сам он немного не здесь, и по выражению лица ничего не прочесть — он не против. Он не может понять всего, но с _принятием_ у него всё в порядке.

Всё это не было частью плана, но он умеет подстраиваться.

Всё, в общем-то, в порядке, когда Джон стреляет по бутылкам, просто чтобы расслабиться, и он больше не замирает, когда Оцелот подкидывает револьверы в воздух; у него больше ничего не меняется на лице и не проскальзывает во взгляде, когда он ловит один из них, опережая Оцелота на мгновение, и ухмыляется, стреляя в пролетающую над головой птицу. И обиженно цокает языком, когда промахивается.

Джон немного сломан, но он из тех людей, что до последнего делают вид, будто всё нормально — не ради него, конечно, и не ради кого-то _вроде_ него. Для себя.

Оцелоты гордые животные, и он не хочет думать о том, что повадками иногда напоминает скорее собаку, потому что, в сущности, всё это просто детали, значения не имеющие. Пока Джон любит собак, думает он, когда револьвер у него в руках снова щёлкает, всё в порядке.

Джон спрашивает его как-то, хотел бы он поменять что-нибудь в жизни, и всё, что он может, — только качать головой, шипя на него, потому что глаза ещё пока не успели привыкнуть к темноте, и цеплять пальцами края повязки, устраиваясь у Джона на бёдрах. Он говорит ему: альтернатив нет. 

Он говорит ему, поглаживая пальцами другой руки (без перчаток) шею, шепчет, выдыхая: всё уже давно решили. И ещё, немного замешкавшись, немного с комом в горле, немного переступая через себя: прости.

Всё идёт согласно плану.


End file.
